The Life of a Half Breed
by CrossyCross
Summary: I only became RedX for a distraction, but now, I'm losing it. Can she really be it? Or is it just false hope? RedX Raven pairing. And no, the half-breed isn't Raven... Note the mature rating. Yup. There's a lemon in later chapters...
1. Urges

**Cross: This is my first fanfic so bear with me.**

**Gabriel: Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...... but I own Red X's identity and my OCs.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Red X's POV**

I looked at the prized jewel, it was a large diamond in the shape of an eagle and encrusted with opals, sapphires and rubies.

I figured this'll give me quite a large amount of money, depending on the highest bidder.

Slowly, I slinked away from the shadows and jumped, landing beside the pedestal. I scanned the surroundings and finding the places of the lasers, managed to replace the diamond with a lump of red matter created from xynothium. Ahhhhh, of course, you're asking how I got the power to use xynothium again. Well, I didn't take the belt from bird-boy, I made a new one, then I stole a piece of new tech: a xynothium reactor. A piece of metal the size of a baseball that generates an unlimited amount of energy. The wonders of science. I stopped what I was doing as I remembered how I stole it.

**Flashback**

_I looked at the continuously moving lasers and cameras. They practically covered every inch of the corridor_**(1)**_ and moved so fast, you needed to be an acrobat/trapeze artist/runner to even have a chance of getting past them. Even more, the way they moved seemed random, making it impossible for most thieves to plan how to get past them...keyword: SEEMED._

_The thing about these things was that they weren't random, they just had really long and complex routines. I could just stop time and take it but what's the point in that. After all it's the reason I became the Red X in the first place: to face challenges that'll take my mind off things._

_The cameras and lasers moved to a certain position and I immediately sprang into action, flipping, jumping, and twisting my way to the vault. Once there, I wasted no time and planted the EMP pack. It sent a wave of energy into the vault and the door sprang open. I reached into it and pulled out the reactor. It was an in intricate thing. So many wires and chips that were almost nanosized. Well, that's what to expect from the world's newest tech. _

_Smirking under ,my mask, I put it in the belt and instantly, I felt it bringing back the suit's powers. I turned around and walked to the door when –__**BOOM- **__it exploded in my face, sending me sprawling._

_I frowned when I heard that lameass battle cry again. _"TITANS GO!"

_They surrounded me, ah of course the usual. It was strange to think that I could so easily destroy them with a flick of my finger. But I became the Red X for a reason, so using my powers would cloud the reason I took up the mantle in the first place. _"You know. It's really boring when you say that. How about 'titans get him' or 'titans attack'? I mean don't you have anything else to say?"_ Seeing that they weren't gonna talk, I decided to make the first move. _"None? Okay, my turn." _I flipped backwards and threw X's all over, wrecking a few support beams and hitting the grass stain aka Beast Boy, although the others were saved by Raven, the goth chick by setting up a barrier. Sensing this as an opportunity, I ran to the door, intent on escaping._

"Titans! He's getting away!" _Bird-boy aka Robin shouted, the titans followed suit, with grass stain complaining about getting hit._

_I rounded a corridor, only to bump into another one of Raven's barriers. _"Give up X, we've got you surrounded."

"That happened about uhhh… 7 times already and the result? I walked away with you guys beaten, so why don't you guys just leave me alone and I promise not to beat you too badly."

"As if… Titans GO!"_ Bird-boy shouted the battle cry again, for crying out loud doesn't he have anything else to say? I dodged a blast from tin man aka Cyborg's sonic cannon then I performed a couple of twists to dodge the dolt aka Starfire's starbolts, then I had to throw another one of my sticky X's to trap grass stain, earning a remark from him. _"My hair! Aw man! Not again!"

"Yeah. I always did hate your hair."_ I dodged a bunch of crates that Raven threw at me. _"Nice try sweet cheeks but you need better aim…… or something better to throw."_ She shuddered at my last remark. _"Alright boys and girls, that was fun, but unfortunately I'm out of time so see you guys later!" _I yelled out cockily, and just before I pressed the teleportation button on my suit, Bird-boy just had to get a lucky shot and hit me. This was followed by a crash from a rhino's horn, a punch from tin man, a barrage of starbolts, and a painful dark blast._

"I'll say it again, give up X."

"Yes, would it not seem better if you would just give up?"

"Dude, my hair."

_I glared at them from behind my mask. _"No frickin' way."_ I stated with finality before jumping upwards and throwing __**9**__ sticky X's at grass stain burying him in a large mass of green goo, I teleported while in the air to behind tin man. Realizing my chance, I threw __**5**__ electrifying X's at him short-circuiting him, after that I ran towards the dolt and attacked her with a flurry of punches and kicks, after a few moments of this beating, I jumped and kicked her hard with both feet, sending her crashing to the wall. Normally I wouldn't be able to do that, but I was too consumed by my anger to notice that I was slowly losing my cool, and that the fingers of my gloves were already torn with claws poking out of it……_

"Starfire!" _Bird-boy shouted. HA! As if I care. He looked at me, angry at what I had done. _"You'll pay for that."

"Try me." _He rushed me, but before he even got near me, I was suddenly in front of him and my fist was where his head had once been, and he…… was lying facedown on the ground 14 meters away from me, with skid marks marking the distance._

"_**PATHETIC. NOT EVEN CLOSE TO MY LEVEL OF POWER ."**__ I spoke with a new, more guttural voice, making me sound as if two people were speaking -although it didn't sound like it because of the voice changer, it only sounded more menacing-, I was very near to losing control._

_A crate hit me on the side of my head eliciting a soft growl of pain from me. I turned around only to get buried by more objects, from pieces of glass to furniture and chairs, and yes, crates._

"_**WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND CRATES TODAY?"**__ I slowly got up from the rubble to get hit by a dark blast from Raven, I used my arms to block it, and was slowly inching my way towards her… In the last instant, I pressed the button on my belt and teleported to her side. I kicked, but she managed to set up a force field._

"_**Hmm, I wonder what would happen if your shield takes on too much pressure…"**__ I smiled wickedly behind my mask. __**"…let's see you BREAK!" **__I started pounding the shield with exploding X's and the like, putting her in extreme pressure… finally, it broke, and Raven fell down on one knee, gasping for air…_

"_**Painful isn't it? ... unfortunately, the feeling isn't mutual!"**__ I kneed her in the gut, a Nin kick to the side of her head, and an uppercut. I dragged her from the floor and propped her up on the wall._

**Raven's POV**

_He looked at me hungrily, that much I can tell even with the mask. I whimpered from my position, my mother's story of how she was raped going through my head. And his emotions were hitting me hard, showing everything that was going through his head. _

_Slowly his hands slid to my neck, and he began ripping off my clothes. I started crying, I couldn't help it, I didn't want to end up like my mother and the trauma was getting to me. Fortunately this seemed to get to him, as he had immediately reeled back and was staring at his hands in pure shock. I was still on the floor in a fetal position, unaware that he had taken off his mask, looking up only after hearing him say: "_What is happening to me?" _In a voice that sounded human, and pure in a way that it was innocent. It wasn't what she had thought X sounded like. But when she had finally looked up, he was gone. Leaving a skull face mask as the only hint he had ever been there._

**Red X's POV**

_I continued running away from the place, no longer caring if I got caught without my mask on, I was too busy thinking of myself in disgust. I had almost…… raped her… I shuddered at the thought._

_I was a thief not a rapist or a killer. It almost broke my heart to see her cry like that… gods, I need some help. _

_Once I had gotten back to my home, I immediately went into meditation, trying to forget everything and calm down._

**End Flashback**

Gods, what was happening to me? I've been hit harder than that and I didn't even flinch. Much worse was that urge to rip off her clothes and-……

DAMN IT! I need to concentrate on the job.

I put the diamond in one of the pockets in my cargo belt, unfortunately, when I turned around, I noticed that ALL of the cameras were facing me. Damn, I had spaced out too long. Well, only one thing to do.

I struck the cameras with exploding X's, and I waited patiently for the titans…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Gabriel: Well, that's the first chapter folks! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Cross: Hell Yeah!**


	2. Other Personalities and a Rampage

**Cross: Second chapter! Awesomeness!**

**Gabriel: Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Also, some authors will see their creations here, so just telling them, those aren't mine, they're theirs.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Red X's POV**

I waited for them patiently, after 7 minutes of waiting, they blasted open the door of the room I was in.

"Titans-"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, SAY SOMETHING ELSE!!" I shouted at him, hell, I didn't want to hear it again. It is SO boring.

"Uh, you know guys, he's right, it really does get boring when you keep on saying that." Finally! Someone agrees with me!

"BB's right Rob, how about Titans Attack or something like that." The tin man's agreeing with me? Good God what is happening…

"Grrrr, alright already! Titans Attack!" Finally…

I readied my X blades. "Now we're talking." I dodged a stampeding green Rhino, blasted the tin man before – what the?! Blasted?!

I looked at the smoking tips of my gloves, and smirked under my mask. "Well, waddya know? Looks like the reactor upgraded my suit. When I'm done with you, I'll test some upgrades I've been willing to try out on my suit." I stated before firing more blasts at the Titans.

I thought of trying something new, so I fired an X that I wanted to be able to freeze, and lo and behold, it did…… on my head. I was shaking my hand on why it won't fire, soooo you get the point.

Grass stain laughs his head off. "Dude! That was really funny!"

"Shut up grass stain." I growled before punching the ice and breaking it.

I dodged more starbolts and 3 freeze disks, cartwheeling to safety. I threw a barrage of freezing X's creating a spiky terrain. Then, I copied one of my own _natural_ features, and created a set of angelic wings made out of xynothium. I flew past their surprised faces, and then launched a barrage of X's, exploding, freezing, and sticky. I went to Cyborg, powering my arms and legs with red energy; I pummeled him, leaving many dents and holes from where he had been hit. As a final move, I launched another red beam, only this one was much stronger, (it looked suspiciously like a kamehameha move, only red) blasting him to kingdom come. When the smoke cleared, he was down with many of his parts destroyed or too damaged to work. "Weakling." I muttered before moving on to the dolt, Who was more than a little cautious after the beating I gave her last time. "Red X, why did you damage me so much in our last battle? You are not usually that fierce?" She asked with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. "Wasn't in control, and I never did like you, I just acted like it to annoy bird-boy." I explained before running at her, scaring her that I'll beat her up badly again, she flew to the air, but I followed suit, using my red wings for flight and exchanging each starbolt fired at me with a red beam. After a few moments of this stalemate, I did something unexpected, I had been charging my hands for this and it worked, I created a bright red flash, blinding her. I launched a small swarm of freezing X's, effectively freezing the flailing tamaranian.

Bird-boy saw this and immediately, his anger flared up. Yup, he is CERTAINLY in love with the dolt, or at least a crush. "You'll pay for that!" He shouted, obviously angry. "You know, getting angry is a bad thing to do. You lose your concentration when that happens…" I cockily answered. He didn't respond, he just rushed me and started flinging punches left and right. It was easy dodging them, as his anger was making his moves sloppy. Finally, I had had enough and I countered his right, holding it in place with my left and tightening my grip. He growled from the pain, heh, guess I better go easy on him… actually; I've been going easy on him since the first time we fought.

While I was busy, contemplating things, bird-boy had taken his chance and punched the side of my face with his free hand, escaping from my grip in the process. "Ouch." I said in a monotone, as I jumped away to gain some distance from them. The dolt had escaped from her icy prison and grass stain had finally broken free of the gooey substance thanks to Raven. I glanced at her, and I saw her flinch even if it was just for an instance. That confirmed it, she was scared. Dang it. I'll have to talk to Devil about that stunt of his later. I'm a thief, not a rapist goddamnit!... I set up a battle stance and gave them a 'come and get me' sign, the reaction was instantaneous. Grass stain morphed into a cheetah and pounced on me, intent on ripping me to shreds. The dolt flew up to the air and started flinging starbolts like mad, while Raven was at the very back, throwing objects at me, keeping her distance. I smirked under my mask, this was getting interesting. I dodged grass stain's ripping claws, and creating three-foot long xynothium claws for myself, slashed him. He fell back as a human but quickly recovered, this time turning into a gorilla. I jumped backwards and threw an exploding X at him, only this one had been changed to offer a major heat explosion instead of the usual shockwave. It hit the gorilla, burning its skin, and I could faintly smell the scent of a barbecue as he once again turned human with second degree burns all over his body.

I dodged the collective assault of starbolts and objects, blasting the projectiles that got too close for comfort. I performed a last cartwheel as a bright blue beam almost hit me. My head turned to the side to see that the tin man was still standing, but not for long. An instant later, my hand was clutching a birdarang that would have clipped my head, without even looking at it. Ever so slowly, my head turned to face them, and I crushed the birdarang. "You know, this is getting extremely boring, why won't you guys just give up?" I asked.

"Because if we did, then you criminals wouldn't be put in jail." Bird-boy answered for the team.

"Acceptable answer Robin, now I propose a challenge for all of you. If you win, I will surrender without a fight. But if I win you will leave me to escape unscathed. How does my proposal sound Teen Titans?" I stared at myself after what I had just said. Slowly I turned around to meet the familiar scene of my mind. I immediately came to the conclusion that Angel had taken over. Aw well, I'll just watch the show. With Angel's personality, the Titans' reactions will be a blast. Just as long as he doesn't give them too much of a hint.

Smirking, I went into a meditative pose and watched the show.

**Raven's POV**

I stared at him in utmost surprise. The others weren't faring much well either. The mere fact that Red X, THE Red X had said Robin's name was something close to the start of the apocalypse. And that sentence he said, it was completely unlike the Red X we knew to say that. I glanced at my team mates, Beast Boy was gaping at him like a fish out of water, and Cyborg was close to malfunctioning. Robin was just plain staring, and Starfire was dumbfounded. And me, well, my emotions were thinking up a lot of things. Happiness was stating that he had completely lost it. Intelligence was saying that the strain had gone to his head and he had lost it. Rage was muttering something about angels. Timid was out from the shock. And Brave was shouting that he was high on something. In majority, I think Red X had lost it.

"Is it really that much of a shock that I would speak your name? I did not expect my reputation had reached this level." Red X mused loudly to himself.

"Dude! You're sounding like a hippie! Are you high on something or have you completely lost it!" Beast boy shouted.

"It seems you are right, I am sounding like those peace loving, life inveterate men. But I have to completely object to me being intoxicated or delirious for I certainly do not use drugs." If anything, his statement just made everyone more creeped out.

After a long pause, he sighed loudly. Muttering something about humans. "If that's what you want then very well. My proposal was that if any of you manage to kick my ass without using any weapons or powers one by one then I lose. To keep it fair, I won't use my weapons too. NOW do you believe me?" He asked with a soft growl of anger at the end.

"We accept your challenge X." Robin replied, seemingly calmed down after his speech.

"Very well Robin." I saw Robin flinch after hearing him say that. "Who goes first?"

"Me." Robin replied before jumping and performing a flying kick at X.

He dodged it with little effort, sidestepping Robin, X sent a karate chop to his neck. One which he easily dodged. Robin performed a roundhouse kick but X merely ducked then performed an uppercut. Robin blocked it with his left and his right blocked a straight punch from X. After scanning the situation, X broke apart and performed a backflip where his feet were supposed to hit Robin's head. Robin backstepped to avoid it. X landed on his feet, and in a sudden rush, started flinging punches and kicks in insane speed. He wasn't using his powers, that's for sure since his hands weren't glowing, but his speed was questionable since even Robin couldn't dodge it. After a half a minute of this beating, X suddenly cartwheeled backwards. "It seems I lost control for a while there. Sorry about that. I kind of lose it when I get into a good fight." X apologized. "Why… 'wheeze' are you apologizing." Robin asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Because I could've killed you. And I don't kill." X replied before suddenly punching Robin with a brutal right sucker punch. Sending him crashing to a nearby pillar and breaking it. Knocking him out.

"I didn't kill him. So it's not against the rules." X turned around to face them. "Who's next?" Starfire stepped forth. "You will pay for harming Robin."

"Whatever Kori, let's just get this over with." The titans gasped at his statement. How did he know Starfire's real name? "Shut it. I don't want any questions." X growled out.

"Dude, do you have somekind of a split personality or something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Close, but not quite." He replied. Before rushing Starfire.

He slammed into her. He continued running until 3 more pillars more broken before stopping. He dropped the unconscious Starfire on the ground.

Once again, everyone could only stare at him.

"_**WHO'S NEXT."**_ He asked in that voice again. I was visibly shaking now, scared of- of…… **HIM**.

**Red X's POV**

**Red X's mind**

Gods gods gods, this isn't happening.. right? I stared at them, and back at me. Yup, it's happening.

"Angel! What happened over there!" I shouted to the white winged apparition behind me.

"This isn't good Jonathan. Devil somehow managed to take over, quite possibly from the negative emotions they're radiating and close proximity to Raven."

"Then how are we gonna stop him!"

"…… I have no idea."

I could only stare at him in shock. "None?" Anger replaced my bewilderment as I punched his cheek with rage I never wanted to see again. "You have no idea how to stop him, yet you're the one who probably started this mess?!" I shouted.

"_I might be able to help."_ We turned around to see the personality I **created** walk in.

"And how do you propose that?"

"_As you know, I'm merely a personality created by you." _He pointed to me. _"Therefore, I have absolutely no regrets to stop existing for the sake of your reputation."_

"Let me guess, you'll use your own little mind to break his connection."

"_Yes."_

"How long will that take?" I asked.

The Red X apparition brought his hand to his face as if thinking. _"It'll take me 7 minutes and 23 seconds. When I break the connection I want you take over at once."_ He paused for a while. _"We just have to hope the titans last that long." _He gestured to the 'screen'. I nodded. _"Time to go. And Jonathan?" _

"Yeah?" _"_

"_Thank you for bringing me into existence. Even if it was only for a few months. And one more thing, try to annoy Bird-boy more will you?" _He requested before vanishing from existence. I turned to Angel.

"What now?" I inquired.

"We wait, and hope your creation succeeds." He answered before shifting to a meditative position.

"Very well." I did the same, hoping for the best……

**Devil's POV**

I looked at those, those… _weaklings. _Why Jonathan even wasted his time on them was beyond me. No matter, my plan was a success, and if it continues then that Raven girl will be mine. _**"Once again I ask. Who's next." **_I growled threateningly to the remaining Titans.

"Did you see what he did?! I'm forfeiting my match! I don't want to get pummeled!" Grass stain exclaimed before turning into a beagle and hiding behind the tin man.

"_**Very well. Only two left Titans. Who's gonna go first."**_ Seeing that both of them were hesitating, I decided to make the first move. I ran at full speed at the tin man, and jumped at the last instant to avoid his punch. I landed a few feet behind him. I craned my neck to avoid a blast from his sonic cannon. _**"I thought I said no weapons or powers?"**_

"Well, with all those stunts you pulled, it's hardly believable that you weren't using any. So to heck with the challenge!"

"_**Very well. You may all use your powers."**_ I paused as if remembering something important. _**"But I don't need mine to beat you."**_ I finished in time to jump and avoid a green triceratops intent on impaling me. I landed on its back and with inhuman strength, punched it. Even with the natural armor it had, it was a paltry defense compared to my power. I was rewarded with a short snort of pain from the dino, who soon turned into the grass stain in his human form. _**"Pathetic."**_ I commented just before punching the objects Raven had thrown at me with her powers. Heh, well, at least she can still react even after all that I did.

I got too caught up in my ego that the dolt managed to nail me a starbolt, flat on my head. I was sent flying and crashing into a wall, breaking it. Dang it, they've all recovered. Alright. So they want to play rough huh? I'll give them rough, oh I will……

I ran forward, straight into their midst, I blocked the Bo staff hits of Bird-boy, and dodged the rest of their attacks by jumping and cart wheeling away from them. I landed a few meters away from them, right, time to finish this.

I jumped sideways to avoid another starbolt barrage, cartwheeled to miss the collection of objects thrown at me by Raven. Grass stain came in as a velociraptor, with little effort, I grabbed its legs and threw him at them in insane speed. Luckily for them, he turned into himself again to lessen the impact. That gave me enough time to close the distance.

Walking up to Bird-boy, I blocked his staff with my hand and an instant later –'CRACK'- it had split in the section where I had gripped it too tightly. Taking advantage of his surprise, I kicked him on the face (yes, he did that while standing straight) sending him flying, but before he could hit anything, I had already appeared behind him and punched his spine with brutal precision and power. (no, he didn't teleport. He's just really fast) this move earned me a scream of pain before I silenced him with a chop to a certain nerve to his neck.

The dolt, thinking I had killed him, rushed me. A wrong move on her behalf, I used her momentum and my strength when she reached me to slam her face down on the ground. Creating several large cracks and rendering her unconscious.

The tin man started firing, I dodged it all and in the same speed I used on bird-boy, ran right in front of him. Wordlessly, I punched _through_ his chest. After finding the proper wiring, I snapped my hand backwards and watched, as he fell down on the ground. He wasn't dead, he just needed his circuits repaired.

Grass stain turned tyrannosaurus and charged at me. I merely stared at it, and once it was within my range, I _grabbed_ it. Raven and grass stain could only stare in shock as I pushed backwards an all-out 6 ton charge of pure muscle. Readying myself for my next move, I _lifted_ him. And slammed him on the ground, creating a very large crater. I watched with a hint of amusement as he slowly turned back to normal, only his body was covered in bruises and cuts, added to his burns from a while ago and unconscious.

I stared at the defeated titans. Like I said, I could've just beaten them if I wanted to. Even without my powers. I turned to Raven, the last titan standing, but only because he wanted her to be. _**"Well, now that the distractions are taken care of, why don't we just chat?"**_ I asked her, who was considerably shaking with fear.

I grinned behind my mask. It was finally falling into place. _**"Scared? You should be. You're following the same fate as your mom."**_ She twitched at this statement. Heh, all the better. I clenched my fist and slowly walked towards her, she fired a blast of darkness, but that was to be expected. I dodged it and cleared the last few steps. _**"Don't resist."**_ I said as I grabbed her hands to stop the energy flow.

"P-p-please… don't…" She managed to stutter. I didn't say anything, I hit a nerve on her neck. Disabling her motor control. She fell limp on the floor. Conscious, but unable to do anything but involuntary actions. She gasped for breath as I leaned in close to her face. _**"Let's get this over with."**_ I clutched the neck of her leotard, and ripped off a large fraction of it. She started crying again. As if that will work, I grabbed the other part of her Leotard that wasn't ripped of. I smirked, I'll mark her soon enough.

**The Red X's POV**

I looked at what was happening, now was the time, I cannot let Devil put shame on Jonathan. I focused more of what was left of my power and severed Devil's connection.

"_Jonathan! Now!" _I screamed before my mind faded from existence. Ahh, goodbye world……

**Jonathan's POV**

I seized my chance, jumping in place and wrenching control away from Devil, who had screamed in pain in front of the surprised Raven after having his link severed. Devil struggled for a little more, but it was fruitless, he was too tired and beaten after being disconnected.

Slowly... I regained control, my senses coming back with a passion. I stared at Raven, it had almost happened again. I swiped the nerve he had hit and her motor control returned. "I'm sorry." Was all I could say before I used my teleportation to appear on the rooftop of a neighboring building.

I turned around and ran, I had to get another session with **THEM** this was all getting too complicated…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cross: You're probably wondering what happened right? Well, apparently, Red X is merely a created personality, he needed someone that could act like a badass. That's why he created him. Also, as time passed, Red X influenced him to start acting like himself, so after Red X ceased to exist (or merely **_**almost**_** ceased to exist) he stopped acting like him and returned to his old attitude. Simple as that. You've also probably noticed that whichever side he is, he always calls Raven, Raven. Also, the POV with 'the' in it is the Red X personality's POV. And Jonathan is, well you know.**

**I know this chapter isn't like my last one. I think it's bad. But don't worry, in the next chapter, Red X will reveal his identity. Not to them but to you. Yes you Reader.**

**Gabriel: Please review!**


	3. Mirrors, Personas,and rockin Battlesuits

**Cross: Hey there! I'm back! I'm sorry about the last chapter if it sucked. I was suddenly in writer's block. Anyway, here's the chapter where you learn about my version of Red X. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the things I don't own.**

**Thank you 718darkstar for your review! To answer a few questions that are probably on your mind I'll say these:**

**1. He DID sense his evilness. 2. As for Raven being scared, it's really understandable, because my Red X is A HELL LOT MORE powerful than her. Heck, he's even more powerful than Trigon! And when he lost control of his powers he... well... uh... alright. He killed 37 angels and wrecked a big part of Heaven. THAT'S how powerful he is. And he hasn't even matured yet at that time... whoo, scary. **

**Gabriel: Note: Red X's POV will from now on be replaced by Jonathan's POV. If you see Red X's POV then that means it's the Red X personality talking.**

**Chapter time.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jonathan's POV**

I continued running. I don't know how far I've ran since my stamina is near endless. Anyway I need to have a talk with THEM.

I stopped running, I need to get back. I lifted my hand, as if reaching out to heaven, and summoned the powers of shadow. I watched as the darkness in the corners seemed to move and come to me. Enveloping me in a blanket of darkness. An instant later, I was back in my home, I glanced at the almost completely undecorated room as I walked towards a mirror. It looked almost like Raven's mirror, the key word being almost. The glass looked the same, although it was slightly a few shades darker. The major difference was the silver frame. It was made to be able to stand up on its own on a flat surface, and on its top were three figures: on the right was a devil, on the left an archangel. And in the middle was a cross between the two of them: its right was clawed and scaled while its left was completely unscathed. Its right wing was bat like and had a spike on one point. While its left was the typical white angel's wing.

My fingers unconsciously brushed the mirror, but it didn't suck me in. I had too much control, over it for that to happen. I stripped of the Red X costume, showing my acrobatically toned physic, pale skin, and neck length brown hair complete with purple eyes. There was a set of silver colored scars on my back, just below my shoulders. It was the place where my wings would sprout from when I call on it. I put on some civilian clothes. As much as taking a shower helped calm me down, problems like this to be taken care of as soon as possible. I touched the surface, and I was sucked in.

I entered a room with two doors. Without hesitation, I chose the one on the left, and stepped in……

I landed on the ground with a soft 'thump'. I glanced around, spotting them talking beneath a silver arch, time to get this over with…

"DEVIL!" I shouted.

He turned around to face me, along with the others. "Yes?" He asked. Wordlessly, I stomped towards him and punched him painfully on the face.

"What did you do that for?!" I shouted at him.

"Ever heard of the phrase 'hormones and feelings together are unstoppable'?" He asked while rubbing his cheek.

"No. Because you just made that up." I stated with a soft growl.

"Even if I did make it up, it's true in this situation."

"He isn't lying Jonathan." I stared at Angel in shock. "What?" I murmured.

"I thought you only did that because she was the only hellish being available?" I asked again.

"No." Hybrid shook his head slowly. "You do not understand, don't you Jonathan? You had just found the perfect mate, but you're too holed up to notice."

"What do you mean?"

Angel nodded to Hybrid and Devil. Angel spoke first. "Ever since we saw her, we knew we had found our mate." Next came Devil. "But you were too focused on being antisocial that you didn't notice the hints we were giving you." Hybrid came last. "Seeing it was hopeless, we had to force you to it."

"So all this time, you guys were just setting me up? What about X?"

"Yeah, we were. And X was in with the plot." Devil answered with a smirk.

"But what am I supposed to do? I can't create another X. I don't want to lose control again."

Hybrid stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Being Red X is only a temporary respite. But if you become one with Raven, then everything will fall into place. Losing control will be near impossible and you will have someone that will make your life meaningful."

"What, makes her so special?" I asked.

Hybrid gave off a soft smile. "Both of you were shunned by both sides of your race. You more than her since you posed more of a threat. But the fact remains, you both suffered pretty much the same way. And from how you really act, I'm sure she'll take a liking to you."

"But how am I supposed to be with her? I'm Red X, and I've tried to rape her twice already?" I asked.

"Actually, I tried to rape her twice already. You were against it." Devil corrected.

"That's beside the point! She'll know it's me the moment I come ten feet near her!"

Hybrid sighed. Then, his face turned more serious than I've ever seen before. _**"Jonathan V. Thorn. Son of Archangel Raphael Thorn and Devil Highlord Safiria Valence. Red X was a mere personality you created. With his influence gone, you'll start acting like you used to. Which is in a way the complete opposite of Red X."**_He took in a deep breath. _**"AND IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING TO CHARM HER BY THE END OF THE WEEK, I'LL RIP YOUR MENTAL FORM LIMB FROM LIMB!"**_ He shouted. Scaring me near half to death, heck even the others were backing away.

Hybrid composed himself. "Do you get my point, Jonathan?"

I sighed. "I do, but I have my doubts."

Angel spoke up. "Don't have any. We're sending you out. You'll have to think of your own plan to court her." He said before snapping his fingers…

I felt my body being sucked up. I didn't say anything as I was thrown back into my room.

"Well, that was pretty useless." I said to no one in particular. Now was the time for a shower.

I took off my clothes and stepped on the cold tiles. I turned on the hot shower and stood still as the warm water fell down on me. I stood there for an hour or so, letting the warm water wash away my doubts and fears. I turned it off and stepped out, admiring my form for a while before putting my clothes back on.

I crashed onto my bed in deep thought. They were right, I was attracted to Raven… unlike most people, I notice her beauty even though she tries to hide it. Back then, I thought it was just hormones, but if all three of them are attracted to her, then so am I.

Okay, so I accept that I am attracted her. The problem is, how do I court her? I can't go as a villain. She'll try to grind me to dust. Not as a civilian. They'll say: you'll just be put in danger because of my lifestyle. That leaves as a hero. I sighed. I lied to Robin when I said I don't like playing the hero. In fact, I've always wanted to be the hero, but it ended badly when I tried that in heaven. I'll give it one last chance. If it works, then I'll stay a hero. If not, well… you get the point.

I stood up and walked to an antique side table. On it was a picture of 5 people. My family.

My older angelic half-brother on my father's side, Hadriel, was on my right. A small smirk plastered on his face. He was decidedly handsome, as most of my family is. On my left was Sally, short for Sallaverdon. She was my younger devilkin half-sister on my mother's side, she was looking evilly at the scope, a mischievous grin on her face. Behind them were my parents. Archangel Raphael and Devil Highlord Safiria. All of them were pure-breeds… except me, I was on the middle, my head held high although one could clearly see the sadness in my eyes.

I flowed my hand in a sequence on the blank wall, a few moments later, it broke apart to reveal the clothes and weaponry supplied to me by both heaven and hell specifically for my purpose.

The armor doesn't look like armor at first sight, but once you see it in action, you'll notice it's even better than any suit of armor you've ever seen. I'll start from the ground up.

The boots were a bit like road biker boots, without the spikes, and it was colored silver… actually, it really is silver, the silver only heaven could supply, and there were black and gold markings on it. There was pair of black pants that had silver shin guards with red and blue markings on it, the markings had been made by liquid ruby and sapphire. There was a long white trench coat with more black and gold markings. The shirt was long sleeved, reaching to just before the start of the hands, and was colored red on the right and blue on the left. A thin line of silver separated the colors in the middle, and splashed across the back was a purple phoenix. There was a left gauntlet that stopped just after the elbows made completely out of liquid crystal, jewels, diamonds, and other precious stones held together by the energy of heaven itself. For my right hand was a black fingerless leather glove with a soul gem above and below its palm. The ensemble was completed by his two belts. One was a cargo belt that contained many items from heaven, hell, and the void for my use. And the second belt was the one that carried my three swords and their sheaths. Azurewrath, the sword of the heavens was created from a fraction of God's own power. Shadowbane, the sword of hell, formed from a billion tormented souls and a large fraction of the Devil Highlords' power. And Silvermaine, my favorite of the three, it was forged from the raw energy of the void by Heaven and Hell's best sword smiths, blessed by God and empowered by Satan and the devil Highlords, it was undoubtly the strongest. Unfortunately, I have yet to harness its power. Nevertheless, I strapped it in to my costume.

I took off my civilian clothes, leaving only my boxers as I wore and pieced together my ensemble for the first time in a long, long time. I studied myself on my full-body mirror. It still fit perfectly, and I could morph it to my angel, human, and devil form respectively. Well, they did say it grows just as I grow. Now for the last piece. I took from the head of the mannequin a face mask that only left the mouth and nose and eyes visible. It was divided into three equal parts: The right was black and the left was white, while the middle was silver. It had a small golden rune where the forehead would be. This too I can morph to the situation, such as turning it into a full face mask when I'm about to swim.

I put it on, and I once again felt the surge of energy it provided me. The Red X suit was nothing compared to this arsenal created by the combined might of heaven and hell. I took in a deep breath… Red X was gone. He had been replaced by the superhero long thought forgotten. I stepped out into the night from my balcony…

Tri-edge is back.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cross: Well, I'm gonna explain a few things that were left out and set the info clearer. 'ahem'**

**Red X is Jonathan V. Thorn. He is the son of Archangel Raphael and Safiria. Also, the Thorn and Valence surnames are his parents' surnames when they went to earth. Tri-edge is his old name. Remember him mentioning that he had once tried being the hero? Well that's it. So the answer is clear right? **

**Gabriel: Also, in this fic, Satan isn't the strongest force in hell. He's just a high ranking **_**DEVIL,**_** the strongest ones are the Devil Highlords whose leader is the father of Jonathan's mother. In essence, Jonathan is the offspring of Heaven and Hell's second-in-commands. Cool huh? The void is a transdimensional power source that can only be tapped into by the combined powers of polar opposites such as: Heavenly and Hellish energy, Light and Darkness, Demonic and Angelic energy. If you're asking for his family's looks, then don't worry, I'll make them meet the titans soon enough. Also, none of his family is evil, mischievous yes, but not evil. Also his swords are formed differently. Azurewrath looks like a white double edged broadsword. Shadowbane is a katana with an extra long handle that is always burning in shadow-fire. Silvermaine can switch between double-edged sword, katana, and a thin buster sword. And it can channel different sorts of energy for different occasions. I said that the armor doesn't seem like armor because it's made mostly of cloth. But I'm sure you know that cloth used by angels and devils are certainly not a pushover. About the personas: Angel, Devil and Hybrid. They're beings with a mind of their own. But not a body. So they have to do what Jonathan tells them, most of the time. If you're asking why Hybrid didn't show up in the last chapter then it's because he's really anti-social and he prefers to watch things unfold rather than interfere and Jonathan has NEVER been able to use him properly.**

**I can't tell you anything else cause that's a spoiler since I'm supposed to make him tell everything to Raven when they hook up or something.**

**Cross: As for his plan of action? Well, wait for the next chapter. If you still have any questions then just put it in your review. If it's a question that won't jeopardize my fic if I answer it then I'll answer it.**


End file.
